Patent Literature 1 discloses a combination weighing apparatus including a discharge hopper. This combination weighing apparatus includes square bar-shaped rails 6 and 7 on a lower side of a base 1. Further, the rails 6 and 7 support a frame 10 which has a rectangular hole 10a corresponding to a discharge port of a collecting chute 2. A discharge hopper 13 is attached to the frame 10. As illustrated in FIG. 2(a) of Patent Literature 1, the discharge hopper 13 may pull out the frame 10 to a front side by an action of the rails 6 and 7. In this way, cleaning work is remarkably facilitated.
In addition, Patent Literature 2 discloses a combination weighing apparatus from which a timing hopper may be removed. This Patent Literature 2 describes a specific operation of removing the timing hopper which is described with reference to FIG. 8 of Patent Literature 2. Specifically, a handle 77 is pulled downward to lift a rear guide pin 75 using a front guide pin 74 as a center of rotation, and a timing hopper 7′ is slid forward and moved up to a position indicated by a two-dot chain line in FIG. 8 of Patent Literature 2 while maintaining the same angular posture. Subsequently, after the front guide pin 74 is caused to ride on an introduction portion 95b and slid forward while the handle 77 is pushed upward, the rear guide pin 75 is caused to ride on the introduction portion 95b while the handle 77 is pulled downward and slid forward. Finally, the timing hopper 7′ is pulled obliquely downward to be disengaged from a guide pin guide passage 95X.